Musashi's Secret
by Aisu Kurohoshi
Summary: Training for the Chirstmas Bowl includes Kotaro-sensei! Musashi/Kotaro


Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.

~*~*~*~

"I want to see it!" Kotaro told him adamantly. "I want to see the sixty-yard magnum!"

Musashi was flattered, really he was, that Kotaro was such a big fan of his kicking but he couldn't lie to the other boy. "I never said I could actually-"

"That's it, you're coming with me for training, and I shall become your super smart teacher since I am the one with the most knowledge of kicking!" He made a pose while brushing his raven spikes with his comb.

Mushashi was unfazed. It was just like being with Hiruma. He was too quick to make decisions and assumed Musashi would follow them.

Speaking of the blonde haired devil, he appeared behind Kotaro holding a gun and grinning. "Kekeke, you heard him fucking old man it's time to do your training like everyone else!"

That's how Musashi ended up at Bando High School's football field with his self-proclaimed rival who insisted that their "smart" kicking needed a field of its own. Musashi thought the over exuberant boy just wanted to get him alone, because to be honest Kotaro didn't have much to teach him. Musashi smiled to himself, because he had a feeling that Kotaro knew that but was secretly denying it.

"Alright let's do some practice kicks!"

Kotaro started and as he watched the ball fly he pulled out his comb again and proclaimed "that was smart!"

Musashi stepped beside him, "it looks about forty yards."

Kotaro pointed his comb at him, "Let's see what you've got Musashi!"

Musashi was suddenly reminded of the time Kotaro yelled his name over the TV. Musashi had been standing in his father's hospital room, and since his father had witnessed it, it was the fire that set off his father into forcing him to get back into football. No punch had ever been so well deserved. It was thanks to Kotaro that he rejoined Kurita and Hiruma.

'To thank him' Musashi thought, 'I'll show him something impressive'

He kicked with a great amount of force, and the ball soared but fell just short of hitting the post. They inspected it and sure enough it hadn't crossed the line. "Hmm...Seems I could only do about fifty-five. Sorry."

Kotaro was shaking with excitement, "Maah…that was totally smart!" He clenched his fists, "you're so close to making sixty yards I'm jealous!"

Even though Kotaro sounded angry he was grinning on the contrary.

Calmly Muhashi walked up to Kotaro so close that suddenly the boy realized he was backing into the pole and was surrounded by Musashi's warmth, and Musashi was staring into his eyes.

There was a tinge of pink on the usually loud boy's cheeks, and he was frozen on the spot.

"I can give you some hints Kotaro-Sensei," he leaned in a whispered in his ear "Since I am also quite knowledgeable when it comes to kicking."

"First, you're so slender," Musashi grabbed the underside of Kotaro's flexible leg and lifted it to his side. "You're legs need some more muscle."

"Running mostly tones your calves," Musashi ran his hands along them to emphasize what he meant. Kotaro gulped feeling his neck get hot but otherwise didn't move.

Musashi took that as a good sign to continue and slid his hand up further until he was rubbing the smaller man's thigh sensually. "You should do some squats to developed more of your biceps, I've been a construction worker for the past few years and I can tell you that's my secret."

Kotaro was squeezing his eyes now in pleasure, he hadn't realized that having his idol touching his legs with such a soft grip like that would be such a turn on but it really was. "I'll defeat you someday Musashi." He breathed.

"I'll look forward to it."

Musashi and Kotaro's lips met and Kotaro eagerly moved his against the taller mans and could feel his rugged chin tickle his own. Lost in the kiss Kotaro didn't realize Musashi had taken his comforting comb from his grip. Parting for only a moment Musashi used it to comb the front of his Mohawk and smiled. "That was really smart."

Kotaro thought he would die from happiness.

~*~*~*~

Owari


End file.
